Don't Deny It
by Soar and Stealth
Summary: R/Hr Two-part sonfic. Songs are I Won't Say I'm In Love (Hercules), and Kiss the Girl (The Little Mermaid)! We don't own either of those songs, or HP!
1. I Won't Say I'm In Love

A/N: This is the first part of a two-part R/Hr song-fic. It's the song I Won't Say I'm In Love from Disney's Hercules. The words in one * are "Hermione's" (Meg's in the movie), and the words in three *** are "Parvati and Lavender's" (the muses in the movie!) Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: HP is not mine, neither is Hercules!  
  
*If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history---been there, done that!*  
  
  
Hermione sobbed as she ran up to her dormitory, a piece of parchment clutched tightly in her hand. She flung herself onto her bed, and began to sob ever harder. She ignored Lavender and Parvati as they tried to find out what was wrong. They wouldn't understand...this had never happened to them. Boys found them attractive...boys didn't cheat on them...boys didn't break up with them...boys didn't treat them as dirt.  
  
"Hermione, listen to me. You have to tell us what's wrong, or else you'll never feel better," cooed Lavender.  
  
"Go away...I DO NOT want to talk about it," sobbed Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, Lavender is right. If you don't want to talk to us about it, do you want us to go get Harry or Ron for you?" asked Parvati gently.  
  
"NO!!!!!!" screamed Hermione, "Ron cannot find out about this. I would never hear the end of it. He'd be so happy about it, I couldn't stand it!"  
  
"Well, Hermione, you know why he would be happy, don't you?" asked Lavender, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Because he hates me...I just know he'd love to see me suffer like this."  
  
"Hermione! You know that that is not true. If anything, he likes you, definitely not hates you. And I bet you anything that you like him, too," added Parvati.  
  
"WHAT?!? I do not like him! He's so insensitive and...oh, he's such a prat!" Hermione practically screamed.  
  
"Hermione, if you don't like him, then what was that whole episode about last year after the Yule Ball?" asked Lavender pointedly.  
  
"It was him being a prat!"  
  
  
***Who'd ya think you're kiddin'? He's the earth and heavens to you. Try to keep it hidden, Honey we can see right through you. Girl, ya can't conceal it. We know how ya feel and who you're thinking of***  
  
  
"You can tell yourself that all you want, but it doesn't make it true. Hermione, it's so obvious! You like the boy. Stop denying it and accept it. Everyone knows it!" said Parvati, matter-of-factly.  
  
  
*No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no!*  
  
  
"They do no such thing, because it isn't true!" Hermione argued.  
  
  
***You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh!***  
  
  
"Hermione, I've seen the way you look at him."  
  
"I look at him the same way I look at Harry, or anyone else. He's a friend, Lavender."  
  
"Hermione, you don't look at Harry the way you look at Ron. You know it as well as I do."  
  
  
*It's too cliché I won't say I'm in love. I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip, girl, unless you're dying to cry your heart out. Oh*  
  
  
"Parvati, what's the use? It'll just end up like it did with Viktor...me getting hurt. I'm not good enough...not pretty enough...so what's the point of liking him?" asked Hermione defeatedly.  
  
  
***You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up, when ya gonna own up that ya got-got-got it bad?***  
  
  
"Hermione, you are plenty good enough. I don't know what you're thinking saying things like that. You're very pretty, and of course he's noticed. I've seen the way he looks at you, too. Hermione, admit it, you two are made for each other!" exclaimed Lavender.  
  
  
*No chance, no way, I won't say it no, no!*  
  
  
"We are not, and that is all there is to it, you two. End of discussion!"  
  
***Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love!***  
"That is NOT all there is to it, Hermione. Just admit it...you're hurting yourself by denying it!" said Parvati, who was becoming quite exasperated.  
  
*This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love!*  
  
  
"NO! Just stop...I'm not going to say it! There's nothing to admit!" cried Hermione.  
  
  
***You're doin' flips, read our lips: You're in love***  
  
  
"I don't care what you say Hermione...a fact is a fact," said a very frustrated Lavender.  
  
  
*You're way off base, I won't say it. Get off my case, I won't say it!*  
  
  
"I don't know what you guys think you are saying...none of it's true!" argued Hermione, who was becoming quite defeated.  
  
  
***Girl don't be proud, It's OK, you're in love!***  
  
  
"Hermione, it's OK that you like him. You know that. You can't just tell yourself it's not true, because it is. If you keep lying to yourself, you're not going to ever have a chance with him!" finished Parvati, as she and Lavender got up and walked out of the dorm.  
  
  
*Oh, At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love!*  
  
  
"Ron, I love you," whispered Hermione as she fell asleep. 


	2. Kiss the Girl

A/N: This happens in the common room after the 'I Won't Say I'm In love' is finished. The words in ** (that are done by "Sebastion" in the movie) are by "Harry."  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the song Kiss The Girl from Disney's Little Mermaid. The only change I made to the song is "sittin 'cross the common room." Because "floating in a blue lagoon" just doesn't fit.  
  
**There you see her. Sittin' there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her.**  
  
  
"Ron...Ron...Ron...RON!!" Harry tried to get Ron's attention, but he was not responding.  
  
"What?" answered Ron, snapping out of his reverie.  
  
"Well," began Harry, "for one, you have been staring at Hermione for the last five minutes. Secondly, you have this dreamy expression on your face. Third, well you just got a big blotch of ink on your potions essay, which may I add, is due tomorrow."  
  
"WHAT?! I am not staring at Hermione! Oh bugger! I'm going to have to start this essay all over, and I had only two more inches to go."  
  
  
**And you don't know why, but your dying to try. You wanna kiss the girl**  
  
  
Harry glanced over at Hermione, who was curled up reading by the fire, then glanced back at Ron. A smile seemed to tug at Harry's lips. "Ron, you really have a crush on Hermione, don't you."  
  
"Harry! What would make you even suggest that? I do not, I repeat, DO NOT have a crush on Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, trying to keep his voice down as he turned beet red. Hermione was across the room after all.  
  
"Ron, if you don't like her, then why did you get into that big row with her about Krum after the Yule Ball last year?" Harry whispered, but looked quite serious.  
  
  
**Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do**  
  
  
"Well, that was because er-well Vicky was just fawning over her, using her." Ron wasn't too sure of what he was saying, but still tried to make his statement sound convincing.  
  
"Ron you're lying. You like her and you know it. That's why you were always so jealous of Krum, because he knew how to show it properly, and you didn't," Harry said this all very matter-of-factly.  
  
  
**Possible she wants you, too. There is one way to ask her**  
  
  
"Hypothetically, what would you do it I said I liked her. Hypothetically that is, Harry." Ron said this all very rushed, but Harry smiled.  
  
"I would say that it is finally time that you stopped being a bloody git and admitted it!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Er-Harry, what if the situation wasn't hypothetical, but true," Ron said reluctantly.  
  
"I knew it!" laughed Harry. "So now that you said it, what are you going to about it?"  
  
  
**It don't take a word. Not a single word. Go on and kiss the girl**  
  
  
"I was thinking of saying nothing, nothing at all," replied Ron.  
  
  
**Sha la la la la la, my oh my. Look like the boy too shy. Ain't gonna kiss the girl**  
  
  
"Ron!" exclaimed Harry. "You need to say something."  
  
"Why?" asked Ron. "She has Vicky, why would she care about what I would want to say?"  
  
"Actually she doesn't have Krum anymore. For your information, Lavender and Parvati told me that he broke up with her, plus he'd been cheating on her, the bloody prat. She was rather upset, but maybe she would listen to you."  
  
  
**Now's your moment, sittin 'cross the common room. Boy, you better do it soon. No time would be better**  
  
  
"He did what!" Ron had trouble keeping his voice down. "That no good..."  
  
"Ron!" Harry interrupted Ron as he began calling Krum names that Mrs. Weasley would promptly punish him for if she heard. "Maybe you should go and talk to Hermione, Ron."  
  
  
**She won't say a word. And she won't say a word, until you kiss the girl**  
  
  
"I don't know," mumbled Ron.  
  
"Go!" Harry said, with as much feeling as possible.   
  
  
**Sha la la la la la, don't be scared. You got the mood prepared. Go on and kiss the girl**  
  
  
"Hermio-mione?" stuttered Ron as he walked over to her.  
  
  
**Sha la la la la la, don't stop now. Don't try to hide it. How you wanna kiss the girl**  
  
  
Hermione looked up startled. "Hi Ron," she whispered.  
  
Ron didn't say anything, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She had been crying, that much was obvious. She still looked as beautiful as ever, he thought.  
  
"Ron, do you want something," she whispered, confused.  
  
  
**Sha la la la la la, float along, and listen to the song. The song say kiss the girl**  
  
  
"Hermione," he began, " I heard about Vicky...er Viktor. I'm really sorry about that git. You don't deserve to be treated like that."  
  
  
**Sha la la la la la, the music play. Do what the music say. You wanna kiss the girl**  
  
  
"You-you are?" she stammered.  
  
"Yes, I am," he replied as he sat down beside her.  
  
  
**You've gotta kiss the girl**  
  
"Oh Ron," she murmured. "You care?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
  
**Oh, don't you wanna kiss the girl**  
  
  
Ron scooted a little closer to Hermione.  
  
  
**You've gotta kiss the girl**  
  
  
"You do care, don't you," she whispered.  
  
Ron tried to say something, but the words wouldn't come out.  
  
  
**Go on and kiss the girl**  
  
  
"It's ok," Hermione said quietly. Ron leaned over and kissed her, for no other encouragement was needed. 


End file.
